


[Podfic] Growing

by MistbornHero



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Plants, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Parker gets the first plant because that’s what she’s supposed to do. At least, she thinks that’s what she’s supposed to do. Remembering normal people rules and conventions is hard. But the lady at the store calls this plant a spider plant, and Parker likes spiders. So she puts the plant on a shelf in the offices and names it Howard - even if Eliot grumbles that you don’t name plants, Parker - and remembers to water it.Written by meils121.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Growing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279718) by [meils121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121). 



see anthology cover art

back to main cover

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:59 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (8 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/leverage-growing)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6dyscwyl7hlpf3x/Leverage-Growing.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Sz2cK8cbp0tfgNkv40KCtmk98W_cjYZf/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Growing_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279718)
  * **Author:**[meils121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/)
  * **Alt Cover:** graphics by bluedreaming & text by klb



  


**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html)!  
> You can find all works for the anthology in that, which is nearly 14 _hours_ of the awesome ladies of all fandoms who deserve some love!


End file.
